hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Water and Fire
This my story about an unnamed girl from District 7 and her despert strugle to survive the Hunger Games. She isn't smart (at all) but she will try to win the 2nd hunger games. The Begining I never had a choice. I was forced to play these games. These horrible games. I lived my life for this. To play these games. I never wanted this but i must, my life is far away i have to play this game. I know I won't be returning to my siblings, my parents, or to my boyfriend. This isn't fair, but I'm determined not to let it get to my head. As I stand surrounded by my 23 competitors, I can't help wondering who will kill me. Then the gong rings, I sprint foward and grab a backpack and a knife. I also manage to get a hatchet and a small loaf of bread. The boy from 6 jumps in front of my so I thrust my hatchet into his neck. He crumples and I pull my hatchet away. I hike on for a little while then stop to rest. It is then I realize how cold I am. I just realize that the arena is a frozen waste land. There is a small layer of snow surrounding me. I decide to find a spot to set up my camp. A small black dot seems promising. I trudge on to it, it is a black automobile. I set down my backpack and climb into the back seat. I then listen to the cannons, 1,2,3,4... I count them... 9,10. I wait for more just in case. Fire I'm freezing to death... literly. I need a fire, my backpack has matches but I can't find any wood. The only thing around me is ice and the car. I have no idea what to do. I'm going to look for wood. I quickly gather my meager belongings and head out, I leave my knife and grab my hatchet. Then i head out. It is about an hour before nightfall and the temperature is only getting colder. I fell the wind force its way through my parka and hit my skin like knifes. I then spot a tree... a real tree! I run towards it and rip off as many branches as I can. As I see the car when a cannon sounds. I shrug it off and continue. I reach my car and am about to jump in when I look in the back seat, a girl no more than 14 is crouching down. She doesn't know I'm behind her yet. I tighten my grip on my hatchet, I decides its know or never. I thrust my hatchet into her neck. I wait for a cannon that will never come. The corpse falls to the side and i see a frost bitten face. This girl, district 12, she was so weak, I remember her. She wasn't good at anything, always complaining about the temperature. I guess she had a right. The only thing I don't understand is how she froze so quickly. Then i feel the wind gust, it is like I'm under frozen water. Suddenly it makes sense, the gamemakers, it's part of the arena. Like a mutt just... colder. Anyway its just to prove they are superior. I won't let them do this. I toss out the body and lay the wood on the freezing metal floor the car is perfect. The fire wont be seen, the roof has a hole in it, perfect... Category:Stories Category:Fanon